


Pearl gets an encore – against all odds – and totally ROCKS IT!!! (As told by Ultimate Wingman)

by iwouldgetaniguana



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst POV, Canon-Typical Background Horror, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldgetaniguana/pseuds/iwouldgetaniguana
Summary: So, the world almost ended, but then we saved it, blah blah, but now PEARL’S MYSTERY GIRL IS BACK!





	Pearl gets an encore – against all odds – and totally ROCKS IT!!! (As told by Ultimate Wingman)

**Author's Note:**

> Just casually before the episode dump on Friday...

Ooooooohoookay, so here’s what’s happening:

Pearl’s Mystery Girl is _here_! She’s one of the people wandering around and looking like the world just ended (which is kind of rude, I mean, we nearly killed ourselves saving you guys, you’re _welcome_ ) – but she just saw Pearl across one of the giant craters on the beach and _stopped_ and _stared_ at her. She _definitely_ remembers her. Oh, but she looks kinda...freaked out? Okay I _guess_ maybe seeing an army of gems that sort of look like you take out most of a city while trying to save it from alien abductors is _probably_ a little freaky. Huhhhh, humans are so fragile.

Though, to be honest, seeing so many Rose Quartzes is kinda freaking _me_ out. And Pearl is.... She looks sad. Like, _really_ sad. I _hate_ it when she looks like that. Don’t tell her I said that!

Oh-oh-oh! She sees her! Pearl sees Mystery Girl! She looks like she wants to make a run for it, though. Come _on_ , Pearl!

Mystery Girl waves at her. Pearl...Pearl waves back!

Ooooh, guuuyyyyys – Mystery Girl’s going over to her! And Pearl’s totally blushing!

Man, where’s Steven? I wanna get this on video.

Mystery Girl stops right next to Pearl and smiles that weird smile humans have when they’re surrounded by outer-space weirdness. “Ha – Hey, you. Come here often?”

“Oh – yes,” Pearl nods. “I live here, actually.”

Something bursts into flames on the boardwalk behind us. A guy runs past, screaming about his car. Ugh – I can’t see, he’s in the way! _Move_ , guy!

Mystery Girl’s fidgeting with her hair. “Man. Ah – Sorry. It must be hard to have your home wrecked like this.”

“Well...” Pearl’s eyes follow the screaming man. She shrugs. “The temple only suffered minor damage. And the humans here are used to repairing their infrastructure by now.” She taps her chin. “At least they should be.”

“Uh – how come?” Mystery Girl asks.

“Well, we’ve been living here and attracting extra-terrestrial mystical energy for millennia,” Pearl explains.

Wait, I heard a blast – there’s a chunk of burning blue spaceship falling right for Pearl and Mystery Girl! Pearl jumps up, summons her spear in a flash, points it at the hunk of spaceship and zaps it! Pieces fly everywhere. Oh, _nice_ they’re exploding mid-air – _go, P_!

Mystery Girl’s eyes are SO wide, right now, ha! “No wonder you never called,” she says.

“Oh!” Pearl remembers, hand fluttering to her mouth, “I was going to get Steven to lend me his telephone,” she says, “but then Greg was kidnapped,” she lists it off on a finger, “and we had to rescue more humans from being abducted for the zoo,” another finger, “and figure out how to stabilize the geo-weapon under the Earth’s crust, and, well,” Pearl gestures at the burning escape pod in their crater, the other holes in the beach, the smoke-filled sky, all that. “This happened.”

Ooooooooh, not good – Mystery Girl is staring at Pearl like she’s, you know...an alien.

I guess finding out sooner’s better than later....

“So...you were...involved in all this?” she asks, gesturing at the dozens of bubbled gems in the air, the army of Rose Quartzes, the Off-Colors putting out fires on the boardwalk, all the rest of it.

“Yes,” Pearl says, in her Serious Voice. “We had to stop the advance guard from gaining access to the Cluster. If they’d managed to destabilize it, it could have destroyed the whole planet!”

More staring from Mystery Girl. “So... when you said you’d saved my planet and my species –” She looks...what? Is that a bad look, or...arrrrrgh, I can’t tell. “That wasn’t just a pick-up line?”

Pearl stares at her. “What’s a pick-up line?”

Oh NO, Pearl! Peeeeeaaaaaarrrrrrrlllllllllllll.

Wait, now Mystery Girl’s laughing, and – and touching Pearl’s arm! And looking at her through her eyelashes and _how is Pearl doing this?_

Pearl laughs a little, that laugh she does when she’s freaking out, but not _too_ much. “Are you, um, are _you_ alright then?”

Mystery Girl shrugs. “Some bumps and bruises. I’ll be fine.” She smiles. “My body isn’t actually a conscious manifestation of light – not literally, anyway.”

“Ohhhhh,” Peal says, lifting a finger. “It was a _metaphor_.”

Ugh, what nerds! ....It’s kinda cute, though.

“This is why you were staring at me the first time we met?” Mystery Girl says, glancing over at the Rose Quartzes.

Pearls scrunches up, steepling her index fingers. “Well, uh – sort of...i-it’s a long story....”

“Oh?” Mystery Girl sits on an upturned boulder of sidewalk concrete. “Tell me about it?”

Aw, no – Pearl’s got that dejected look, huhhhhhhhh, you know the one. “It’s not exactly a happy story.”

Mystery Girl nudges her. “That’s ok.”

Ooooooh Pearl! Don’t just stare at her! Do something! _Pearl_ –

“Well,” Pearl sits down next to her, crossing her legs. “I guess I better get a phone then – I wasn’t kidding when I said it was long.”

Oh! OH! Mystery Girl’s smiling again and taking out her phone! “Okay – let me get a picture for your number then. Smile!”

“I – oh –”

But before Pearl can get that dorky look off her face, the camera’s flashing. Ha!

“Oh – I wasn’t ready!” Pearl waves her hands. “That one’s bound to be awful.”

“Naw,” Mystery Girl grins. “It’s perfect.”

Pearl blushes aaaalllllll blue and Mystery Girl just keeps grinning at her. Ye- _ye_ ah! Score two for Pearl!

Oooh-oh, Garnet’s coming this way and she looks – mad? Entertained? Uhg, it’s so hard to tell with her. But she’s headed straight for me! Amethyst OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Is Mystery Girl a human? Is she a gem with amnesia? Who knows. (Please tell me.)
> 
> I take a while to reply to comments bc I’m a mess, but I love them dearly. ^-^


End file.
